


Near Gravitational Reach

by Nanashi Jones (miaoujones)



Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Gen, M/M, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-04
Updated: 2005-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4682036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaoujones/pseuds/Nanashi%20Jones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seishirou doesn't love anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Near Gravitational Reach

It's not that Seishirou loves Fuuma because Seishirou doesn't love anyone, not even, really, himself.

Especially not himself, in certain moments darker than dark, in certain parts of his heart (of course he has one; how else would the blood circulate through his body? [And it does, because he will need it to bleed]) not quite black enough to consume everything within near gravitational reach. In these moments and these parts of his heart, Seishirou hates himself, just a little, because he does not love. It isn't a matter of will not or cannot; he does not. There was a boy he knew once who cannot, will not, and does not believe that. But it's true. Seishirou does not love.

He is with Fuuma, or rather not with but fighting on the same side as, not because he believes in the cause of the Dragons of Earth. Nor is he against them, just as he is neither for nor against the Dragons of Heaven. Such things, cosmic as they may be, have nothing to do with the Sakurazukamori. Seishirou is where he is, because that boy he knew is not here. Because that boy is here, but not _here_ ; he's here but there, on the other side.

It is, if not the same, then not entirely different for Fuuma. And while Fuuma does love (can and will and, oh, _does_ ), it seems to Seishirou that better than anyone he has ever known, Fuuma also understands what it is not to.


End file.
